Turnabout Reunited
by Tomoe Ayasato
Summary: This story takes place sometime between The Monstrous Turnabout and Turnabout Academy. Athena and Blackquill meet during an exhibition of Japanese treasures being held in town, which leads to a confrontation between the two of them, but a more important one that is between themselves and their feelings towards each other. MAJOR SPOILERS for PW:DD and some suggested BL.
1. Disclaimer

This story takes place sometime between The Monstrous Turnabout and Turnabout Academy. MAJOR SPOILERS for Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies, please don't read this story if you haven't finished the game yet. Don't tell me I haven't warned you.

**Title:** Turnabout Reunited  
><strong>Author:<strong> Misuzu Mitsuhodou  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Simon Blackquill x Athena Cykes  
><strong>POV:<strong> Third person  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies  
><strong>Rated:<strong> M  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship/Drama /Romance/Heterosexual  
><strong>Status:<strong> Ongoing  
><strong>Chapters:<strong> Who knows?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phoenix Wright. It is the intellectual property of some genius and published and developed by Capcom. I only own the story you are about to read. If I did own Phoenix Wright, however, Phoenix and Edgeworth would be out in the open lovers. Just saying.

**Note:** Pardon me, but English is not my mother tongue. Despite having studied it for years, this is my first fanfiction in a language apart from Portuguese.

This story also contains some BL suggestion, but it's very slight (I promise), since the main pairing is heterosexual.


	2. Chapter 1: The Invitation

May 20, 1:25 PM

Wright Anything Agency

"Daddy, Daddy, you have to check this out!" Trucy shouted at Phoenix just as she entered his workroom, swinging a letter on her hand, which she handed over to him with a big smile on her face. "Can we go? Please? It's a one-time only display, restricted to invited guests and you don't have any cases to work on right now!" she kept grinning.

"Hey, Trucy, you –know- that's not a reason to be happy, right?" Phoenix answered as he read the letter: "You are cordially invited to visit 'Eternal Treasures of Japan', an unique exhibition of japanese artifacts. This is an opportunity to learn about Japanese history and culture."

Phoenix kept on reading. "It says here that only a few cities were chosen after the inspection by the Japanese Emperor himself to hold the items of the display, which is being organized by the Japanese community in L.A, and it's going to take place at the Ikedaya Museum starting tomorrow at the Ookami Village, and after the visitation guests are expected at the House of White Plums, the biggest and most traditional inn at the Village for three days and three nights. It says guests are allowed to bring three companions."

"Please, can we go? Please, Daddy, I'm sure it's going to be amazing, you could bring me, Apollo and Athena with you!" Trucy kept asking him, knowing there was no way he would say "no" to her puppy dog eyes.

Phoenix didn't have to wonder why he received such an exclusive invitation: he knew. Only the ones indicated by very important received invitations for these kind of events, and the only person he knew that fit in that profile was Edgeworth. He wrote a mental note to remember to call his rival later and thank him. He also thought that, after solving the case at Nine-Tails Vale, he, Apollo and Athena haven't really had any cases to work on, so it wouldn't be a problem to go.

"Well, I don't see why we couldn't go and…" Phoenix's sentence was cut by Trucy, who gave him a bear hug as she kept thanking him. As she was crushing Phoenix with her hug, Apollo and Athena entered his workroom. Trucy didn't waste any time, she told them everything about the exhibition and Athena quicky joined her in thanking Phoenix, whose cheeks started to turn beet-red. Apollo picked up the letter and, after finishing reading it, he said:

"Hold it right there, you two. Mr. Wright never said he was taking us with him and… gulp!" the junior defense attorney shut up when he saw both Trucy's and Athena's glare. "Of course daddy's taking the three of us! Who else would he be taking?" Trucy replied.

"Trucy, Athena, why don't you go pack your things for tomorrow while I have a word with Apollo?" the girls left the room giggling and talking about what they would bring with them for their little travel.

"Yes, we're going and I'll be taking the three of you. Just as Trucy so well put it, there is nobody else I would be taking to an event like this." Phoenix smiled.

"But, Mr. Wright, what about the office?" Apollo asked.

"We don't have any case to work on right now. I think this would be a good opportunity for us to relax a little. Lately it's been all about work. Life moves on pretty fast, Apollo. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it."

"(…) I guess you are right. I believe prosecutor Gavin will be there as well. He's likely the type of person that would be invited to something like this."

"Hahaha, I bet he is. Well, what are you still doing here? Go pack your things, you don't want to forget anything important, right?"

"Yes, I wouldn't like that, Mr. Wright. Thank you!" Apollo replied with a smile as he left the room, leaving Phoenix alone with his thoughts. He picked up the phone.

"Chief Prosecutor Office, may I help you?" a feminine voice answered.

"Hi Hannah, how have you been?"

"Oh, hello, Mr. Wright! I've been fine, thank you very much for asking!" Edgeworth's secretary answered with a smile. She was aware of the relationship the defense attorney shared with her boss and, in her opinion, they were perfect for each other. "Do you wish to speak with Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Yes, I would very much like that. Is he in right now?"

"Yes, he is. I'll transfer your call right away, Mr. Wright."

"Wait, Hannah, on a second thought, I'll contact him later. Thank you. Would you mind not telling him I called?"

"No problem, Mr. Wright. Have a nice day."

"Have a nice day too, Hannah."

May 20, 4:30 PM

Chief Prosecutor's Office

Hannah knocked on Edgeworth's door three times with her knuckles.

"Come in." The Chief Prosecutor replied.

"Mr. Edgeworth, a package just arrived. It's from Mr. Wright."

"Thank you very much. You can leave it by the door, I'll take a look at it later."

Hannah did as she was told and, with a bow, left the room. Edgeworth approached the package carefully, knowing too well his partner's sense of humor. Soon after opening the package, he couldn't help but smile: Phoenix sent him a stuffed bear in a samurai suit and a note that read: "Thank you very much for the invitation. I am really looking forward to seeing you there. I hope you like this totem of my appreciation for your kindness. I love you. Phoenix."


End file.
